


Last Words

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Snippets, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little snippet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Words

**1\. Caroline**

“Have fun on your camping trip, Sweetie. I want to hear all about it when you get back.”

 

**2\. Bob**

“Glad to hear you're settling in to your new posting, Son. I’ll see you at Christmas, work and weather permitting, of course.”

 

**3\. Victoria**

“Come with me!”

 

**4\. Vecchio**

“You understand that I will be in touch? . . . .Yeah, Benny, as a friend.” 

 

**5\. Vecchio**

”Go get ‘im.”

 

**6\. Bob**

“Oh, Son, nothing’s permanent.”

 

**7\. Kowalski**

“Hey, Fraser, I think I left my glasses in your office. Could you bring ‘em over next time you come by the station?”


End file.
